


Barns Smell Like Shit

by LittleFerret



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: AU, America, M/M, Mark's parent's own a farm cause why not, does anyone really read these?, highschool, i don't know what to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4907629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleFerret/pseuds/LittleFerret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is angry. Moving from Ireland to America for "more opportunities" isn't the way Jack planned on spending his year.</p><p>Mark is lonely. He just keeps screwing up. Since his brother died, it's not been the same. The near empty house seems ready to collapse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Water Under the Bridge

Jack was not excited. In fact, he was quite the opposite, his eyes snapping open and gazing at the ceiling. He felt a pang of regret at not getting to bed earlier that night. He looked out the small window across the room. Light flooded in, making patterns on the floor. Damn America for their good weather. Jack was going to turn into a tomato. More sunscreen for Jackie-Boy.

Jack sighed, silencing the annoying chirp of the clock next to him. He wiped the last sleep from his eyes. School started today, and he was not excited to go be stuck in a building full of Americans. They'd point out his accent, and not that they made fun of him, but THEY were the ones with funny accents, not him.

School, it seemed though, was the last thing he needed to worry about. Monstrous piles of boxes loomed outside in the hall, even though he'd been unpacking all summer. Not like he had anything better to do. America was just boring. Wiping his eyes again, he went to wash his face in the bathroom conjoined to his bedroom.

He got the smallest room. But at least he had a bathroom. It contained a toilet and sink cramped into the same corner. The shower took up most of the back wall. It didn't have any curtains yet. Haphazard minty green and stained white tile dotted the floor, cracked in some places.

After he washed his face, he dared look at himself. Pale skin, and blue eyes looked at him. He was not starting to look anything like a American, like he had hoped so much. The only thing he gained this summer, was sunburns. And a few freckles. 

He sighed, but smiled for a bit. Only then to realize that he looked like an idiot, smiling in the mirror at 6:30 in the morning. He let out a chuckle and trotted off to get ready.

\------------------------------------------------

Marks day couldn't be any worse.

1\. He hadn't had breakfast.   
2\. Who the hell starts school in July?

Mark pushed that to the back of his mind. After an argument with his mom, he couldn't find his math textbook. And to add the cherry on top? He missed the bus looking for it. Now he began his 5 mile walk to school. He was growing used to the steady thump of his feet on the sidewalk. He ran a hand through his hair. He was tempted to hitchhike out of there, change his name to Franchesco, and never talk to another human being again.

He sighed heavily, clomping down the sidewalk. His thumbs were in his pockets, and his mind wandered to other subjects. The morning chill sent a shiver down his spine and he regretted walking to school more and more with every step.

\------------------------------------------------

"Damn it Sean!" Jack's mom cursed from the other room. "Your first day to school and you're going to be late!" 

Jack rolled his eyes, wishing his mom wouldn't call him Sean. Sure, it was his name, but he felt much more "fit in" when he was called Jack. His mothers shrill Irish slurs and curses continued, but he tuned it out, sliding on his bookbag. The leather cross body reminded him of home. 

He stumbled through a jungle of brown boxes, out to the car. He slid into the passenger side. As the car roared to life, Jack's mom chewed him out about "Being Social," and "Not dwelling in Ireland." Jack ignored it mostly, but heard bits and pieces. 

"Dear Lord, Sean, are you even listening?" Jack's mother asked. 

"Nope." He said resolutely. 

The car ride pushed on, but thick silence hung in the air. Jack's mom broke the silence after a few minutes. He watched the neighborhood whip by. The car was silent. Or at least, it had been before Jack's mother finally spoke. 

"If you're not making friends, I'm making them for you." Jack glanced over in confusion, watching her pull over. A raven haired boy walked down the sidewalk. It took him a minute before he noticed the pair of Irish people. 

"God, Ma." Sean said, closing his eyes. "Really?"

She turned and gave him a short look, then turned back to the boy on the street. "Need a ride?" She asked, in an even thicker accent than Jack's.

"Um- Uh," The boy said in a deep voice."Sure?" He questioned, not sure of the answer himself.

Sean gave a obviously upset sigh from the side of the car. He tried to hide his face by looking the opposite way as the car door opened in the back. To no avail. A hand soon clapped his shoulder, accompanied by Sean's mom introducing him. 

"And what do you call yourself?" The mother addressed the boy in the back. 

"Um, hey." The boy in the back murmured. "I'm, uh... Mark."


	2. Luck Of the Irish

Mark was confused. In little towns where they lived, almost everyone knew everyone. Yet, he didn't know these two. He'd also met plenty of people with Hispanic accents, or southern drawl, he even knew a British guy, who lived down the street. An Irish accent was definitely new.

Mark sat awkwardly in the back, straining to hear the mother in front of him. The guy in the passenger side gave an exasperated sigh. He looked around the same age as Mark. 

"Don't listen to him." Sean's mother began. "He's just a bit- uh." She paused for the right words. "Grumpy." 

"That's alright." Mark yawned. 

The boy upfront was slightly less embarrassed by now. And Mark could see part of his face through the rearview mirror. Sean, or at least what Mark thought he had heard, (it was hard to understand the excitedly chattering mother,) wasn't uttering a word. Mark sat, looking out the window, praying for when he got to school to come quicker. 

\------------------------------------------------ 

Jack wanted to turn invisible. Scrunching his eyes closed, he wished he would wake up from the horrible dream. In Ireland, if that wasn't too much to ask. 

His mom chattered on, and poor red faced Mark sat awkwardly in the back, trying to act like he was listening. Jack thought the moment when they pulled into the car parking lot would never come. 

The second the car stopped, Jack gave a quick "Bye Ma!" And slid out the door. Mark thanked Jack's mom and got out with equal speed. When the old blue car rattled away, both boys gave an audible sigh of relief. 

"Sorry about her, she's uh, rather excitable." Sean apologized. Mark shook his head. They both turned towards the school, and broke into a sprint at the sound of the bell. 

\------------------------------------------------ 

American school was the worst. Or at least that's what Jack decided halfway through second period. He constantly tapped a rhythm on his desk, whether with a pencil or his fingers. 

His blue eyes glanced at the clock. 10:27. It seemed like hours before the clock moved to 10:35, and the electronic bell rung. He was slightly excited for next period. Maybe he had next period with Mark. 

As much as Jack didn't want to admit it, he wanted a class with the quiet American. Second period led to third, and third to forth. Sean had but given up all hope of having a class with Mark. Well, as all stereotypical HighSchool stories go, Mark was in that class. 

The very last one. It was chemistry, of all classes. Sean excitedly claimed a seat by Mark. Mark didn't look up from his drawing. Jack rolled his eyes, almost wanting to poke the American annoyingly. The Irishman settled for a greeting. 

"Hi!" He chirped to Mark. Jack was ignored. He tried again. "Um.. Hello?" 

Mark was knocked out of concentration. "Oh wait, you're talking to me?" He said quickly. Red tinged his cheeks and he hid the picture he was drawing. "H-hi!" 

Sean nodded, a bit puzzled. As he opened his mouth to reply, a loud brash voice cut in. 

"Talking on the first day?" The nasal voice said. "You and I are not going to be friends." 

Jack looked up half in annoyance, half in fear, at the slender woman in front of him. The woman, Mrs. Austyn, stared back with grey eyes. 

"And quit the fake accent. It's disruptive." She added. Jack was offended. How dare she insult his Irish heritage!? He ought to beat her to death with a potato. But since the Sean didn't feel like going to prison, (or at least not yet,) he needed a backup plan. So of course his only reply was the most annoying thing he could come up with. 

"Hello fine lass!" He yelled. "I'm Sean! Top of the mornin' to ya!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! It means a lot to me!


	3. Barns, Do Infact, Smell Like Shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I did star out the "F" word. I realize they say it, but I don't like saying it myself.

Detention, was the worst thing ever. Jack was practically slamming his head on his desk. Mark sat a couple seats away from him. It truly wasn't fair! The lady got mad at Jack for his own accent! Sure, Mark laughed at the jokes, but that didn't warrant detention. And maybe for the rest of the class period Sean took the Irish stereotype a LITTLE too far. Now that he thought of it, Sean was starting to agree with the teacher. 

Jack's mom hadn't really been happy about getting a phone call on the first day. But Jack decided that it was probably best to not tell her why he ended up in detention, or she might sue the school dry of money. And send Mrs. Austyn to prison. It sounds impossible, but an Irish Woman will find a way.

Jack glanced over at Mark. He was focusing on the drawing again. What was it about that paper? Jack was too far away to see the drawing, but he wanted to find out eventually. 

A loud bang on his desk returned him to real life. Mrs. Austyn was staring down at him with disgust. Her pale, thin face was craning down from her tall stature. 

"You are free to go." She said through gritted teeth. Hands behind her back, she turned away swiftly and sauntered away. 

Jack did not like that woman, that's for sure. She sent shivers down his spine. As Jack collected his work off the desk, he made eye contact with brown eyes across the room. Mark waltzed over, his backpack slung over one shoulder. 

"Guess that's out sign to leave." Mark said. 

After they had left the school grounds, Mark turned to Jack, and burst out laughing. 

"What do you think your laughing about?" Sean demanded. 

"Oh man. No ones stood up to her in a long time. That was the best!" Mark laughed. 

Sean was confused, but laughed along with it. "No one makes fun of my accent and gets away with it." 

"Oh man! You have to come over some time. You're hilarious!" Mark exclaimed, then ran over to a silver truck, yelling a goodbye through the window. 

Sean smiled and waved, sitting down on the nearby grass to wait for his ride. It had been a long time since Sean could say he was honestly happy. 

\------------------------------------------------ 

Mark's mom was worried. Mark was smiling. Either he was on drugs, or a miracle he struck. Little did she know the magic was all in a silly homesick Irishman.

Mark drummed his fingers on the back seat, with a smile wider than his face could fit. 

"Mark, honey, what's wrong?" The mother of the pair asked. Concern painted on her face. 

. "Nothing, mom. Absolutely nothing." He smiled back. 

That's what worried Mark's mom the most. 

\------------------------------------------------ 

The day Mark had promised Jack didn't come for a while. Jack shrugged it off, thinking the raven haired boy had just said it noncommitingly. 

Jack didn't know what Mark's parents did for a living. It didn't really matter to Sean though. 

The day Mark brought up going to his house again was about a week later. It was after 5th period. 

"Off to farm my potatoes!" Yelled Jack over his shoulder as he left Mrs. Austyn's room. 

The instant Mark even mentioned his house, Jack accepted. He couldn't wait to hang out with Mark. After a week or two of being friends, they had gotten pretty close. 

Jack dialed his mom, explaining a bit awkwardly, given Mark was right there. Jack hung up, and gave Mark a wide smile. 

"She said yes, of course." Jack chirped, walking with Mark out of the school. When they got out, the silver truck was already there. It towered over them. It was a heavy duty truck, and Jack couldn't help but wonder what it was really used for. 

They both slid onto black leather seating. Up front, Mark's mom smiled at them. 

"So this is 'the Jack'" she said, putting emphasis on the last two words. "I've heard a lot about you!" 

"Y-you did?" Jack stuttered, surprised. 

"I may have mentioned you once." Mark said, red faced. He shot his mom a look. 

"Well nice to meet you Jack." The woman replied pleasantly. 

She turned and shifted the truck into motion. Jack sat in the back, watching the school fade into the distance. He hummed a tune and admiring the rolling hills through his window. Mark was drawing again, Sean could hear it. But he was too content to stare out the window than snoop. 

The smooth road turned rutted and bumpy slowly. Mark cursed as a jolt ruined something. His mother gave him a chewing out for that. Soon, a house towered in the distance. Fields of green plants zoomed by, surrounded by barbed fences. The house grew closer and larger by the second. The truck slowed down and pulled to the side of the house, resting on a bed of gravel. 

The old house was made mostly of wood, amongst other things. It seemed one or two stories tall. Mark opened the car door, and Jack slid out the other side. They met around the car, exchanging some words. 

"Do you like it?" Mark asked, opening the house door. The interior was small, a coat rack to the left, a cow skin laying on the floor. 

"Yea!" Jack said. "Does you're family own all this?" He gestured to the outside fields of grain. 

"Yup!" Mark stated proudly. "But you and I won't be staying here much longer." Jack furrowed his brow. 

"What do you mean by that?" He questioned, setting his bag down. Mark grabbed his elbow and led him out the front door again. Jack felt heat rise into his cheeks at the soft touch. But he didn't want to be awkward, so he followed willingly. 

Jack and Mark walked down a dirt road, until they found a pasture. Jack didn't like the smell. Horses stood in there. The pasture consisted of wood fencing, and a small barn/shelter in the middle. About ten horses, ranging from fiery red to freckled white wandered in and out of the barn, but most gathered around the food bin. 

"Don't tell me we're riding those things." Sean peeped. He looked Mark in the eyes, which were full of humor. 

"Well we didn't come here to admire them!" Mark teased. He grabbed something tied to the fence and opened the gate, walking into the pasture. 

"I am not going in there." Jack stated, rooting himself to the ground. "It smells like shit." 

"It's horses Jack, it's not going to smell like peaches!" Mark insisted. The Irishman gave a large sigh and followed Mark in. Mark went after to horses with the things he had gotten from the fence. He latched them around their faces and clipped ropes onto the bottoms. 

Mark handed Jack one of the ropes and took the other. 

"What the hell do you expect me to do with this?" Jack asked. 

"You do this, you big baby." Mark teased. He clicked at the horse and walked it through the gate, leading it with the rope. 

Sean turned to his horse, petting its face apologetically. He clicked his tounge, and walked froward. It followed, to Jack's surprise. His horse was bright red, and stood taller than Jack. Mark's was a orangey tan, with a brown stripe running the length of its back. 

"This is Scout," Mark said, gesturing to the orange horse. He then pointed at Jack's horse. "And that's Big Red." 

"Where'd you ever get the idea to call him that?" Sean joked sarcastically. The towering horse snorted on him. Jack turned around to face the horse. "Hey, I didn't mean it!"

Mark started laughing. Sean shot him a confused look. 

"You're talking to a horse." Mark chuckled. Jack rolled his eyes. 

"What'er we doing with these guys now?" The Irishman asked. 

"One sec." Muttered Mark. He handed his rope to Jack (much to Sean's protest,) and disappeared into a nearby shed. Mark came out soon after, two saddles in hand. He roughly handed one to Jack, which made the Irishman almost drop it. 

"Holy Shit Mark!" Jack exclaimed. "These are ****ing heavy." 

"You're only holding one." Mark said flatly. He soon fitted both saddles on the horses. He returned to the shed and returned yet again with bridles. He gave one to Jack to hold. 

"These things are made of lead, aren't they." Jack said. 

"That's a bridle, Jack! It can't be THAT heavy." Mark chided. 

"Well it's too heavy to be leather!" Sean launched back. Mark rolled his eyes and put the bridles on. 

When it was time to mount, Jack was a nervous reck. He had a list of reasons: Big Red was unreasonably tall. Jack didn't want to die. Etc. 

Mark just ignored his whining and boosted Jack up into the saddle. 

"I can see the whole world from here!" Sean half whined and half exclaimed. Mark adjusted the stirrups, and told Jack to hold still. "No complaints up here!" The Irishman replied. 

Mark got onto his horse, and clicked it forward. Jack unhappily decided he had no choice but to do the same. He clicked forward and started moving! He actually kinda liked this feeling. But he wouldn't tell Mark. Jack nudged his horse into catching up with Mark. It didn't complain, hurrying forward to be with its friend. 

"What's the deal with these two?" Jack questioned. "I mean, it won't let me go anywhere from you!" 

"These two? Scout and Big Red are brothers." Mark paused and looked a bit sad for a little. "Half brothers, really. Same dad, different moms." 

"Oh, got ya." Jack replied. The dirt road they walked down bled into and empty field. It must have just been cut down, because dead grass stood in strips, painting the field yellow and green. 

Mark nudged his horse into a trot, bouncing along ahead. Jack swore to himself. 

"Really?! Come on man!" Sean shouted. He angrily clicked, making the horse trot to keep up with the other. Jack bounced around at first, but then got used to the steady bumps. The field was long. If they hadn't taken up this fast trot, it would have taken far to long to walk. Finally, Jack's horse caught up with Mark's. 

That's when the Irishman noticed that Mark look utterly happy beyond belief. Jack had never seen a man so honestly happy in his whole life.

That was the moment Jack realized there was something different between them. But the Irishman regrettably noticed: there were a lot of things he would be keeping secret from Mark. 


	4. Gravity Check

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so sorry this took so long! A lot of shit has been going on.

It was a week after the ride. It had been slow for the most part. They walked and trotted, Mark showing off faster gates. They explored a river and found BigRed's pregnant wife. (Jack liked to think she was.) It amazed Jack how much land Marks family owned. 

"From here all the way to those mountains!" Mark had boasted. 

Truth was, something had changed that day. The relationship they had changed. Jack wasn't sure Mark had felt it, but the Irishman did. Something awkward and warm. 

\--------------------------- 

Jack bounced in his seat as they rumbled along. He was finally going to Mark's again! Jack bounced with excitement and felt like he could run faster than the car. Mark teased him about his energy, but beamed like a madman. 

\-------------------------------- 

Jack had saddled up the horses before Mark could ask him to. At first, it had been shaky, but Sean definetly had a knack for riding horses. And maybe it was inspired by the fact Mark's life was horses. (Jack would never tell.) 

After walking down a dirt rode for a while, Mark turned. Many gates lined the road, leading to fields of grain, cows, horses, and just plain empty lots. The pair turned into one of the empty lots. BigRed pushed the gate open with his muzzle. 

"I'm going up ahead." Mark announced. Thats what he said before leaving Jack in the dust. He let out a click, then a kiss, (yes, as in smooch smooch,) and burst into a gallop. Normally Jack rolled his eyes and kept going, but he was not in the mood to be abandoned today. 

He repeated what Mark had done, and burst forward. 

"Holy Shit!" Jack screamed, lurching backwards. He scrambled for reins. Had Jack forgotten how to ride a horse? The reins felt alien in his hands. How did he steer this thing again? He racked his brain. Something popped up. "Woooooaah!" 

Perhaps he emphasized it too much. He rocketing horse stopped in its tracks. Jack was launched over the horses head and into the dirt. He head the distant rumbling of hooves as Mark pulled up. 

He was laughing so hard veins bulged from his neck. He was red as a tomato, and was convulsing in fits of giggling. 

"That was not funny!" Jack cried helplessly from the dirt. 

Mark wiped his eyes, which were teary. "Shit man. Did you forget how to ride a horse?" 

"I was panicked!" Jack argued, scrambling from the dust. 

"Suuuuuuuuure." Mark teased. "I've never seen someone screw up that bad." 

Mark's hair was a windblown mess, and Jack was probably wearing a wig of dirt. 

Mark rolled his eyes. "Well I guess that our que to head back. Maybe you can remember how to steer a horse on the way to the house." 

"Screw you." Jack spat mockingly while clambering onto his horse. "I was just checking gravity. It's working really well, I'll have you know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am super burnt out right now. I'm so sorry if my writing suffered because of that.


	5. A Gay Power Couple

It was two months after Mark and Jack met. It was hard to admit, but they were the closest of friends. No one could change that.

After they hung out more, people noticed. Jack and Mark became "gay lords," overnight. It didn't bother them. They had their friendship to cling to.

Jack started spending way too much time at Mark's house. Neither of the pair minded. They rode horses day after day. Jack was getting pretty good if he did say so himself.

He could now gallop without falling off. (Or doing a "gravity check" as they called it.) They both leapt fences, whooping and charging around.

It was fun. Mark's dog, Cash, followed them around. It was an odd name for a boarder collie, but Jack helped name him, so no one minded.

\------------------------------------------------

The pair of guys were walking home, when something hit Jack in the back of the head. It stung, and the Irishman cursed.

"Hey!" A voice called from behind. The man jogged up, blocking their path. David, really? They didn't need to deal with him now.

"I'm doing a report on retards, and thought I should follow you around for first hand research." He sneered.

Mark rolled his eyes. "Interview your mom, David."

Jack shouldered past, followed by Mark.

"You guys are so gay. Just die, won't you?!" The tall blonde exclaimed. Jack was fed up.

"Aren't you jealous? At least we're in a relationship. And we are sooooooo in love I can't even stand it." Sean barked. He slipped his hand into Marks. They both turned red.

David's eyes widened. "O-ok. I'm just, gonna leave." He was so flustered he tripped running away. He got up, glanced over his shoulder, and bolted.

Mark burst out laughing. "Good one!" He yelled. He gave Jack a highfive, awkwardly taking his hand out of the Irishman's.


	6. An Awkward Weekend

Jack ran to get the phone, which was ringing annoyingly. It was obviously Mark. Who else called the Irish household? 

"Hey Jack!" A bubbly voice greeted. "I think I got the best idea in my life!""

"That wouldn't be very hard, you don't get any." Jack replied.

"Shut up!" Mark gasped in mock offense. 

"What's the idea anyway?" Jack questioned.

"Well it's the end of term tomorrow, so I thought we could go up in the mountains over the weekend!" Mark announced.

"Um, Mark." Jack paused. "I haven't gone camping a day in my life."

"It's not camping. Well. It is, but we'll have Scout and BigRed with us. Think of it as a overnight trail ride." 

"Sounds fun!" Jack bounced. "I'll ask Ma." 

He hung up and ran to his room, emptying his backpack of school things, and filling it with warm clothing.

"Hey Ma! MA!!" Jack called over his shoulder. "Mark and I are going camping!"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a boring week. Waiting for Friday to come was exhausting. Having Mrs. Austyn to end the day didn't help. 

Jack sat there, drumming his fingers on his desk. The clock mived slower when he looked at it. It was a standoff.

When the bell did ring, both Jack and Mark booked it out of the school. It was Friday!

Jack didn't take the bus home. He rode with Mark in the silver truck. They made conversation. Neither boys were very interested though. 

They made a stop to grab Jack's things and sped off.

\------------------------------------------------

If school was bad, the fifteen minutes to Mark's house was torture.

The second the car pulled into the driveway, the boys were out. The car hadn't even stopped. Mark's mom yelled her curses, but the boys kept bolting.

They grabbed The rest of the stuff, got their horses, and were on their way. Their sleeping bags and clothes were piled onto a extra horses back. She was a silvery yellow, with a black mane. They called her What's-it.

Jack laughed at it at first.

"Whats-it? You're kidding me." Jack mocked. "What's-it? The guys pulled that thing out of its mother and their like: 'What is it?'"

Mark shoved him from his nearby horse.

"Come on, be responsible. We have more class than that. We have Whos-it, Whys-it, Wheres-it, Whens-it. Whats-it completes the set." Mark replied. Jack burst out laughing, even harder than before.

"Oh. My. God." He said between laughs. 

"It's a family name!" Mark insisted. "Their mom is Hows-it. Their all half siblings."

"Best name ever." Jack declared. Their brisk pace continued, their horses hooves pinging loudly on the asphalt. It was a small road, one which would lead them to the mountains. 

"Their dad is called Q-tip. I guess hyphens are just-" Mark didn't get to finish. Scout bolted, bucking and jumping like Jack had never seen. Frenzied neighs and screams echoed for a few moments.

BigRed lurched forward, but Jack pulled him to a stop. Mark was a farm boy, he had this under control... Right? He seemed to be holing on just fine. Even pulling the reins and shushing the distressed horse. 

As Mark made a desperate pull to stop the horse, he lost hold of the reins. Scout reared, tossing his head to and fro. The orange horse fell backwards, landing on top of Mark, on the cement. The field went quiet.


	7. Brittle Bones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this chapter out as quick as possible! I'm sorry it's so short!

Jack didn't know what to do. Neither the horse nor rider moved on the ground. BigRed was doing nervous head tosses, and Jack sat in silence. It was only a few seconds, but to Jack it felt like more. 

When he got out of shock, Jack jumped off his horse. He took off BigReds bridle and slapped him. The horse bolted off in the direction of the house. Jack hoped he would make it back.

The Irishman couldn't see anything but a hand of Mark's. The immense bulk of the horse covered him. He ran over to see if horse and rider were ok. Scouts eyes were rolled into his head, his head laying at an odd angle.

"Holy shit." Jack muttered. Scout was dead. Maybe Mark was too. It didn't matter. 

Jack tried to push the horse off at first. It's wasn't any use. The body was cold and heavy as hell. 

He heard hoofbeats, and saw Mark's family 100 yards away. BigRed had pulled through. Jack couldn't do anything. He was useless.

Jack grabbed Mark's hand. It was still warm. He hoped that was good. The tears in his eyes didn't let him see. He heard shouts and crying.

"Move!" A stable hand shouted, shoving Jack away. The five men, and Mark's mom pushed scout off. Jack recognized the men, he had seen them herding cows and helping around.

The horse rolled over, limbs flailing oddly. Upon seeing Mark's body, Jack passed out.


	8. Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is abrupt. Life sucks. Tests do too.

Jack opened his eyes. He felt calm, almost surreal. The Irishman was in Mark's living room on the couch. There was the sound of dinner being made in the other room. It was still light out. Jacks blue eyes scanned the area he was in. He stood up, wondering what was going on. After seeing Mark-

He didn't want to think about it. As Jack got to his feet, Mark himself turned the corner into the room.

 

Jack was filled with suprise and happiness. Mark was ok! It was all a dream! A feel a euphoria consumed the Irishman.

 

"Finally!" Mark exclaimed. "You totally passed out after our ride today. Dinner's almost ready." 

Jack was confused, but it didn't matter. Mark was okay. Mark return to the kitchen, calling for The Irishman a bit later. 

It all seemed nostalgic. Jack was at the table as soon as he could process. Mark's mom served Pot-Roast. It's smelled wonderful. That is, until everyone served themselves.

"Gonna have some or what?" Mark asked through a mouthful of food.

Jack felt his stomach squirm as a hunk of meat slopped onto his plate, followed by potatoes. The gravy-like stubstance from the meat reminded him too much of blood. Potatoes like chucks of bone. Meat like live flesh. 

Jack was scarred by the images branded to his retna. Mark's crippled form...

"You're pale as a sheet. What's wrong?" The mother of the other boy asked. 

"He's always like that. His skin is so pale, it's transparent." Mark joked.

"Shut it." The female barked.

"I-I can't." Jack said. He didn't plan that. His tounge made the words without his command. "Heh. Bad dream."

"About what?" Mark ask skeptically. 

"About..... You." Jack answered shakily. 

"Oh. Weird." Mark commented. His horses hooves clipped against the cement. 

Jack didn't remember talking all the way to riding horse. Maybe he did. All he knew was he was back on the saddle of BigRed, and didn't recall getting on.

"Man, I'm pumped to spend a whole weekend with you!" Mark exclaimed. 

A bee buzzed by Jacks ear. He swatted at it. 

"Me too, I guess." They were on the road, headed towards the looming mountains. It was all nostalgic. It almost didn't feel real. Mark was ok. Why was Jack so happy? When Mark was hurt, Jack almost felt... What was the feeling. More than sadness. Like something was ripped out of him. Heartbreak? 

No. Jack wasn't Gay. Was he? He didn't have a crush on his best friend. At least he was pretty sure he didn't. 

Another bee swarmed his ear he slapped this one. It stung him. He cried out. But it didn't really hurt. He just... Knew he had been hurt, but didn't have the sensation of pain.

Another came, landing a blow. And another, and another. Soon they swarmed around him, he batted his hands. Mark didn't seem to notice, and kept gushing about the camp. More bees. They crawled on his skin. In his eyes and hair. Every inch of his prickling with insects.

They climbed in his nose. He opened his mouth to scream, but bees filled his throat.

Oh God. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't scream. Tiny legs scratched his throat. He clawed at it. He felt his world going black.

\------------------------------------------------

Jack sat up, adrenaline making him shake. He was back in Mark's house. But it was dark outside.

"Thank God you're awake!" Jacks mother exclaimed, rushing from her perch on the other side of the room.

"What?" Jack said groggily. He registered that this was infact, real life. The horrible bees and everything had been a dream. Hopefully, Mark's incident was just a nightmare.

"You've been out since... The accident." She said slowly, picking her words carefully.

So it was. Reality crashed down on him. Everything happened. Scout dead. Mark, maybe the same.

 

"Where's Mark?!" Jack demanded.

"Maybe you should have a glass of w-" The woman began.

"Where is he!?" Jack repeated desperately. 

"Hospital. They LifeFlighted him." She said quietly. 

His pulse amped up. Jack filled with fear and panic. He didn't know what he'd do if the raven haired American died. At least, if they LifeFlighted Mark, there was a chance he was alive.

 

"Let's go!" Jack ordered. 

"Jack, we can't just-"

"Get in the car."

\------------------------------------------------

The ride to the hospital was silent and tense. The nearest hospital was a half hour from Jacks house. Around 50 minutes to 60 from Mark's. 

Every Second was excruciating. Both mother and son hoped the injuries weren't as bad a Jack recalled. 

When they pulled into the parking lot of the hospital, Jack wanted to jump out. He wanted to be there by Mark. Nothing to separate them. 

They rushed into the lobby. Mark's mom said the American was on the 7th floor. The operation level.

Jack had tears welling in his eyes, praying to whatever God there may be. He prayed it all wasn't real.

They asked for Mark, and were lead by a very kind nurse to a waiting room. She wore purple scrubs, different from the white walls and green attire. 

The waiting area had glass walls, so he could see out of the building. Navy chairs ringed the area. Upon entering, Jack was embraced by Mark's mom.

He could hear her crying. Different relatives Jack hadn't met were there too. Some crying, others trying to distract themselves by watching the huge Tv. 

Jack was numb. He sat in a plastic chair. The Irishman kept his head down, trying to hide the tears threatening to spill.

Nothing good has come of the accident. Except one thing: Jack realized all too late that he loved Mark.

Sean didn't want to admit it. He loved his best friend. The one who might be dying within a hundred feet. 

Nothing stopped his tears then. He realized his dark secret all too late. A hand rubbed his back. He smiled up at his mom, then noticed the purple nurse from before. 

The lady was talking to Mark's mom. The Americans mother looked at Sean. 

"We can see him." She mumbled hoarsely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW, if you look up dream symbolism, being stung by bees means you feel as if something terrible is your fault.


	9. What type of wood?

Jack waited his turn. In intensive care, only four people could visit Mark at a time. Given how many relatives and friends were there, Jack was on the bottom of the totem pole. He waited for two hours. An agonizing period of fear and intensity.  
When it was his turn, he jumped out of the chair so fast it stood on two feet for a few seconds, before deciding not to embarrass him. It returned to four feet with a whump.  
"Jack, I want you to remember Mark just got pressed by a lot of weight. He might-" Jacks mom began, following him quickly out of the waiting room.

"He might be dead?" Jack said coldly, whipping around. 

"N-no! He just isn't going to be all... There." She said, gesturing to her head. 

Jack shook his head, quickly opening the door. All his fears were realized. There were only a few inches of Mark's skin that wasn't covered in bandages. The rest of it was bruised. 

"Is he-?" Jack asked, his eyes wetting.

"No," Mark's mother said quietly. "He's in a coma. They... They don't know if he'll wake up. If he does, his spine is- it's... It's not in good shape. They're saying he won't walk again."

Jack didn't like those odds. They wouldn't be able to ride again... Hell, how was Mark supposed to live the life he had dreamed of when he was so disabled? Jack walked over, gingerly touching Marks hand. The one that he had held once. Only once. And he might never again. 

A hand grasped Jacks shoulder. Mark's father. The irish boy had only met him a few times. Jack turned around, met by sympathetic eyes.

"Jack, the most likely senario... We want to be prepared. Our family doesn't make enough to keep him like this forever. We want you to help us plan. You are his closest friend, so maybe you could accurately guess what he would have wanted." The man offered. Jack knew well what he meant. They weren't even giving Mark a chance! The family was already planning for the worst case. They were planning his funeral.

Jack nodded numbly, stalking slowly to a seat near the family. The room was silent for a moment, the only noise the beeping of the heart monitor. Mark's mother took in a deep shaky breath, before showing Jack a paper. It pictured coffins of various shapes and colors.

"First things first. What kind of wood?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm back... Finally. Sorry to keep you on the edges of your seats for so long!


	10. Anger is fearless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made up a name for Jack's mom. Honestly I didn't want to be a creeper and look it up. Sorry XD

Jack spent most of his time at the hospital. After school he went to the hospital and completed his homework in the room. Mark's parents were very busy people. Mark's mother came the most. She usually came at 6 and stayed until visiting hours were over. That left Jack with an hour to himself.

This carried on for a week or two. Eventually, Jack had more and more time alone with his friend. Mark being in this state became more and more normal, and people started to move on. If Mark didn't wake up by the end of the month, they were pulling the plug. 

Jack spent the quiet time reading to Mark. Mostly stuff the Irish boy was reading himself. It was comforting to hear his own voice over the noise of the heart monitor. 

People came and went. Most were from school. Mark was very well liked by most of the people in the school. A lot of people brought cards and drawings. Jack pinned them up in a board that was in sigh of Mark's bed. That way if he did wake up, the first thing he could see was words of support and love.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Class was considerably more boring without Mark. Especially Ms. Austyn's. Jack didn't know if she had realized he was gone. Every time he was in that class he couldn't help but stare at his empty seat. A seat that might never be filled again. 

A loud slap brought Jack's attention from the other desk. The teacher from hell had slammed a ruler on it, and was now looking at the Irishman with a look that could freeze someone solid.

"Stop daydreaming about your friend and pay attention!" She shouted in fury. Every person in class had their eyes on him. It brought heat to his cheeks. "Just because your boyfriend over there decides to skip class now doesn't mean you have to fail too. Am I clear?"

Jack's blood was boiling. He wanted to slap that scowl off her face and scream at her- no, at the entire world what Mark meant to him. He ought to just pull those oversized earrings right out of her ears.

"Crystal." He said in a low tone. That satisfied the teacher for now, though she kept a close eye on him for the rest of class. That just offset Jack's mood. His usually bubbly personality felt venomous

After the bell rang he collected his things quickly and bolted for the door. No one stopped him. That was a good thing, because if someone had attempted, he surely would have plowed straight through them. 

He shoved his way through the hall and to the outside. The sunshine didn't brighten his mood whatsoever. He headed to home as quickly as possible. 

He pulled out his phone, trying to distract himself by scrolling through Instagram. Most pictures were of couples. He couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. 

The cheerleading team had gotten new uniforms. They had posed in their scandalous attire of a group photo. As he went to like the picture, something hit the back of his head. Jack whipped around.

It was absolutely the one person Jack didn't want to see today. David. The bully was chucking dirt clods at Jack. He wanted to just scream. 

"Heard your boyfriends out of town. Hm. Where'd he go? The hospital in Greenville? Doesn't seem like a tourist destination." He taunted. 

"He's not my boyfriend. There was an accident." Jack said flatly, turning around and walking away. He didn't want David to get any reaction out of him. 

"What, too scared? You don't have 'Markimoo' to protect you this time." The blond jeered.

"I don't call him that." Jack said tautly. He was losing his grip on his emotions. 

"What else do you call him? Baby, honey? Dirty names? He is the only person who would dig himself so low as to screw you." David threatened. Jack took three threatening steps towards him, leaving only a few feet between them. 

"Don't talk about him like that." He spat.

"Or what?" The bully returned, pushing Jack away.

"Or I'm gonna beat your ass until you regret it for life." Jack said, throwing a punch square in David's perfect jaw. It wouldn't be now. David pushed him away, a wild look in his eyes. Fear. Jack went under this time, punching his stomach. The other boy dry heaved at the force. He collapsed. Jack took this time to beat the hell out of him. He kicked his stomach, then went to the face. His shoes collided with David's teeth. He beat him and beat him until another kid turned the corner. 

The newcomer yelled at Jack to stop, forcing him off the bleeding figure below him. Jack didn't know who this was. But it was then he realized what he'd done. The once prideful boy was now curled up in a ball to protect his organs. His face was bleeding, his hair askew. But Jack couldn't help but find some satisfaction in it. He had finally put an end to the living price of shit called David.

The problem now was that the new kid was watching Jack with a dangerous glare. He was talking quickly into the phone, to whom Jack could only assume was the police. Jack cringed at his poor decision. 

Well, he was gonna have a fuck ton of explaining to do to ma.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Guess he was here for the rest of the week. The juvenile detention center. He might be stuck in a cell even longer than that. Something about not being able to bail out a minor without court permission. Something along those lines anyway. So he was here for a week, and maybe six months more after that. 

Did Jack have regrets? Yes. However, he wasn't completely regretful about putting David in his place. He was just afraid Mark would come back and see his best friend in jail.

At least Jack wasn't completely alone. He had a cell mate. Felix. He was pretty nice, albeit a bit crazy. Jack didn't know what he was arrested for. Nor would the blond tell. 

Jack spent most of the time just laying in his bed. It was a bunk bed, which he had thankfully gotten the top bunk of. Felix was scared of heights. At least that's what he said.

The Irish boy thought about Mark a lot. He wished he was there at the hospital. He wished he was reading to mark once again. He hated himself for what he'd done.

Somehow or another he found out David's injuries. He recalled finding out through his cursing mother, yelling at him for having to pay the hospital bills. A broken jaw and rib. Intestinal bruising. Sean hadn't realized he at it in him to do so much damage. It almost seemed impossible. 

"Hey." Felix called from below, knocking Jack from his train of thought. "Time to head to the cafeteria."

"Oh yea, thanks." Sean replied, jumping off his bunk. He headed out the door to join the orange clad crowd of inmates. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"No, I don't think you understand!" Marilyn shouted into the phone. "You better get him a fucking trial by tomorrow or I'm suing you and your whole department!"

"Ma'am you need to calm down. Your son will get trial as soon as possible. Does the thirteenth of June sound possible?" The lady in the phone said calmly.

"The thirteenth of June?! That's in two months! You said a week!" She roared.

"A week to three months." 

"Why you- you listen to me." Jack's mother threatened. "I'm going to get lawyers, you know. I'm not going to stop fighting until my son gets justice."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two days later a trial was held. The judge ruled in Jack's favor. His mother had hired a platoon of attorneys. How she afforded it Jack would never know. They had told the jury that it was in defense. (Technically.) Since Jack had been hit by serveral dirt clods. He just had to do three months of service at the hospital. When Sean agreed, he was released that very day. 

His mom was awfully quiet. She said next to nothing to her son. When they arrived home she got out of the car quickly and disappeared inside the house. Jack felt guilty. He had probably caused her quite a lot of grief lately. He let her go, then grabbed his stuff and followed.

He was in the kitchen eating some decent food, when the phone rang. He got up to answer it, picking up the chorded phone. 

"Hello?" A voice called. Mark's mother. Jack recognized her voice. He opened his mouth to reply when his mother's cut in.

"Hello." She seemed to have picked up before he could. He didn't want to listen in, but maybe they knew something about Mark. Nobody had talked about him. And it was quite odd to get a call so late at night.

"Is he home? Have you told him?" 

"No, no. We've only been home an hour or so. I don't think we should until tomorrow."

"You can't just keep hiding it from him. That's no way to keep living."

"I know, I know. But-"

"He's been awake for a few days now. We should have informed Sean the second his eyes opened."

Jack almost dropped the phone. He was alive! Mark was going to live! Why did they keep this so secret? He needed to go see him right now-

"But he doesn't even remember Jack! How am I supposed to-" The Irish boy put the phone down numbly. He probably should have listened in more, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Mark didn't remember him. Did he remember anyone? Was he scared and alone in the hospital?

He contemplated this had he played with the remainder of his cereal. Jack lost his appetite. 

He put the bowl in the sink and headed up to his room in a silent manner. When he got there he sat on his bed for a while. Then he put his stuff aside, got under their covers of his bed, and cried.

He cried until he had no more tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For whom it may concern,
> 
> I know the Justice system here isn't 100% accurate. After about an hour of digging through the Internet to find how a minor would be convicted of battery in Idaho, I gave up. I decided to set the story in Idaho because i make frequent trips there, so I know what the weather and setting would be like.  
> So, as for convicting a minor, I had to mix up a cocktail of Idaho and Utah law.
> 
> Also, this chapter is very rushed as I am excited to write the next one. Most of this is just filler. Im really sorry about that. My family is going on vacation and I had to get this out before then.
> 
> Thank you all for reading! If you got this far, I guess you get a little secret. The next chapter is called, "Numbness." And it will be coming out on Friday the 26th. (I think it is. Someone correct me if it's wrong.)


End file.
